


Secret Origins

by Geekygirl24



Series: Modern WonderTrev [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Diana Prince, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Omega Steve Trevor, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: When an alien invasion comes to Earth, super-powered members of society are brought together in order to deal with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor (HELL YES!) I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)
> 
> …………………………………………………..

“When are you going to be coming home?”

Steve adjusted his glasses and white lab coat, smirking as he made his way through the corridors of the lab. “I told you…. My boss senses that somethings wrong with this place. He’s informed Mr Wayne of his suspicions, but as this branch is in Metropolis, he wants someone to investigate it now.”

“And does it have to be you?”

“Well after everything with Ares, I seem to have become a hot commodity.”

“A hot commodity?”

“…. People really want me on their missions.”

“Ah… so what is so unusual about this building?”

“Just strange occurrences. Suspicious activity…. The usual really.”

“And why can’t the Man of Steel deal with it?”

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle at the derision in Diana’s voice. “I’m afraid Supes isn’t known for his subtly…” he glanced around, “… and I’m hoping the one who is good at it, isn’t here.”

“You’re scared of Batman?”

“More like un-nerved by him… and do you really blame me Angel?”

Diana chuckled over the phone, just as Steve heard a door slam up ahead and a familiar blonde, skinny scientist leave his lab, heading towards the exit.

“I’ll speak to you later Angel.” 

After Diana had said goodbye, Steve hung up and slowly made his own way towards that particularly laboratory, peeking through a small gap in the door, just in time to see the remaining three scientists enter the lift.

“I see the US army also have their suspicions.”

Jumping at the voice from above, Steve removed a gun from his inner pocket and aimed it in the direction of the voice. Leaping down from the rafters, Batman looked almost amused by the sight.

“… Please don’t do that.” Steve hissed, “What would you have done if I’d just shot you?”

“My armour would have stopped it. What interest does the US Army have in this research facility Colonel Trevor?”

Ignoring how Batman knew his name, he slowly lowered the gun and slipped it back into his pocket. Steve sighed. “There have been… unusual readings coming from here. Concerning ones.”

“How concerning?”

“As in… terrorist concerning.”

Batman simply nodded, heading towards the elevator. “You’d better get back home to Diana.” He stated, “I have this under control.”

“But- “

Spinning around, Batman glared at him…. Steve was undeterred.

“I’ve been in the army for most of my life. I’m not afraid of a little danger.”

“Go. Home.”

“No. Way.”

There was silence for a few moments, before Batman narrowed his eyes. “Fine. But no killing, agreed?”

“Fine.”

Quickly, the pair made their way up the top just in time to see the three scientists place a strange item in the reactor.

“I doubt that modification is legal…” stated Batman, throwing something that tied the two male scientists together, “… should have stuck to your desk job.”

The Alpha vigilante then rushed at the female…. Who managed to hold her own against him and throw him back towards Steve.

“Now do you admit you might need my help?” Steve asked, trying not to chuckle as Batman glared at him. 

Meanwhile, the men had altered their shape and slipped free of the ropes. When the female leapt to the attack again, Steve fired two bullets, one striking her shoulder…. And rebounding off. The other hit her head… and rebounded off.

“I said no killing!” grunted Batman as he battled against one of the males.

“Does she look dead to you?!”

Steve watched in alarm as Batman was knocked off the platform edge…. only to use one of his many devices to stop himself and swing back up to safety.

“Need a hand?”

Steve spun around at the new voice, only for his eyes to widen at the sight of Superman hovering behind them.

“Thanks…” Batman stated, “…. But I’ve got this.”

Steve remained silent as Superman shook his head.

“They don’t look so tough.”

Again…. No comment.

As the three scientists raced away, the trio followed them…. Until Superman suddenly screamed in pain, clutching at his head as he fell from the sky and onto the platform.

“Crap.” Steve hissed as he doubled back to check that the hero was alright, just as the scientists leapt off the platform, pulled a device from his pocket and pressed a button.

Almost immediately, the building started to explode, sending rubble flying into the air as Batman (with a weakened Superman on one side and Steve on the other) leapt off the platform, a grapple hook enabling him to swing him and his passengers to freedom.

Unfortunately, the force from the explosions caused Batman to let go of the cord, sending him and the other crashing to the ground. Thankfully, it was not a large fall, but Steve still grunted in pain as he hit the ground, rolling down the hill until he came to a stop.

Wincing, Steve lay on the ground, desperately trying to get his breath back.

“Ugh, what happened?” asked Superman, allowing Batman to help him to his feet.

“You tell me.”

“I-I don’t know… I saw images…. So intense and then…. That’s all I remember.”

As the two Alphas talked, Steve managed to push himself to his feet, quickly checking that he hadn’t broken or seriously sprained anything.

“What’s this all about?” he heard Superman ask, and whilst he knew that the man was addressing Batman, Steve interjected.

“I think I can answer that…” he interrupted, holding out his hand, “… Colonel Steve Trevor, at your service. “

Superman smiled and gently shook Steve’s hand, before indicating that the omega should continue, which he did.

“Over the last few months, U.S Intelligence had picked up several security breaches, and when it comes to laboratories like this, we tend to take it very seriously.”

“And no-one claimed responsible.”

“No. My boss suspected that there was something suspicious going on, so he sent me in.”

“There’s more to this than meets the eye…” stated Batman, “… much more.”

Superman nodded in agreement, “I’d love to stay and look into it, but I’m expected in Metropolis.”

“Another key to the city?”

“Here…” Superman pulled a watch out of his pocket and handed it to Batman, “… it’s a signal watch. Call if you need any more help.”

Giving Steve a nod, Superman turned around and flew off.

“Right…” muttered Batman as he stared at the watch for a few minutes, before slipping it into his utility belt, and turning his attention to Steve, “… I think your mission is over Colonel.”

Sheepishly, Steve grinned and shrugged. “Yeah probably… I should really report this to my boss. Any chance of a lift?”

For a split second, he could have sworn he saw Batman smirked before it was back to his neutral expression.

“Where to?”

“DC?”

“… Fine.”

………………………………………….

It was official… the Batmobile was awesome!

Steve was still in awe as he walked up the stairs to his apartment, keys in hand as he opened the door and stepped in. Almost as soon as he entered, strong arms pulled him into a spine-cracking hug, even slightly lifting him off the ground with the strength of it.

“Steve….” Diana whispered in his ear, relief clear in her voice, “…. Thank Hera!”

Frowning, Steve returned the hug as he was placed back on the ground. “Angel? Angel, what’s wrong?”

Silently, Diana gestured towards the TV, where a news report was playing.

“… Metropolis police say that there is no evidence of sabotage, with the evidence pointing to an accident. Three employees have yet to be found, but police say, they’re not going to stop until they are found.”

Steve winced as video footage of the exploded laboratory came up on the screen, “Ah…. Yes. I can explain.”


	2. Conference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor (HELL YES!) I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)

As the morning sun shone through the curtains, Diana slowly blinked awake, her arms still wrapped around her omega. Tightening her grip briefly, she slowly let him go and pushed herself into a seated position, allowing herself a momentary glance…. Only it was never momentary.

His golden hair fanning over the pillows as he lay on his side, hands up near his mouth, Steve Trevor looked as though he could be the reincarnation of Apollo himself.

Bending over, she gently brushed his hair away from his forehead and kissed it, before getting off the bed and heading towards the kitchen.

It was so much more domestic than Themyscira, and yet Diana felt… at peace. Flicking the kettle on, she went to heat up the grill, and then moved onto her morning exercises.

Halfway through her sword katas, she heard the bedroom door open and a familiar voice chuckle warmly.

“I think that might be my new favourite sight in the morning…” Steve sighed happily, brushing his hair back as he watched Diana, “… it even beats the sunrise and cute birds.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere.”

“Is it still flattery if it’s the truth?” Dressed only in his boxers, Steve laughed and dodged Diana’s playful swat. “Bacon for breakfast.”

“Yes please, The grill’s already on.”

It was so wonderfully domestic…. Except for the insistent beeping of Steve’s work mobile.

Steve groaned under his breath, clearing his throat before answering the call. “Colonel Steve Trevor speaking…. Yes Sir…. No Sir… Today Sir?... Of course, I’ll be right there.”

As he hung up, Steve shook his head. “Breakfast is going to have to wait…” he sighed, “… there’s a global meeting at the UN building to discuss nuclear warfare today. The boss wants me to be there.”

Diana frowned at the mention of nuclear weapons, her mind flashing back to the confrontation of Ares and his attempted attack on Themyscira. Whilst that weapon wasn’t nuclear in nature, it would still have caused destruction on a mass scale.

The idea of anything causing more destruction and pain than that weapon hurt.

“What are they going to discuss?”

Steve shrugged, “Whether or not every country really needs to be armed with nuclear weapons, ready to go with the push of a button.”

“…. With the tempers of Man, I wouldn’t feel safe if all it takes is a button.”

“Well, a button and unique codes…. But I see your point. Hopefully, the meeting today should help.”

“Hopefully… will you be wearing your uniform?”

Steve smirked at the hopeful tone in Diana’s voice, “Well...” he began, keeping his voice neutral as though he hadn’t noticed, “… it is a formal meeting, so probably. Why?”

“No reason, no reason.”

…………………………………………………

“Alright, I may have had a reason…” Diana admitted, as she scanned Steve from head to toe, “… what time do you need to be there?”

“Soon… too soon.” Beaming at his Alpha’s appreciative glances, Steve went to grab his phone and keys, striding over and kissing her on the cheek, “I’ll see you later.”

Dodging Diana’s playful grab, he sidled out of the door and went to hail a taxi.

………………………………………………………………….

The world and its Mother appeared to have heard about the Nuclear weapon debate, with huge crowds of protestors gathering outside. Nothing was likely to come of these protests… nobody could win.

There were two groups within society, with one group saying that ‘Nuclear weapons are evil and their use should never be threatened, let alone used.’ The other group got annoyed when politicians said that they wouldn’t be prepared to push the dreaded button.

You couldn’t please one group without pissing off the other. 

Keeping his head down, Steve made his way past the crowd and into the U’N building, saluting as the guards saluted him.

…………………………………………

Everything could have gone horribly wrong.

Standing near the exit of the meeting room, Steve couldn’t help but stare in wonder at Senator Carter, an ex-astronaut, who carefully took control of the situation… probably a good thing, since Steve’s boss, General Wells, seemed ready to explode at the notion that nuclear weapons should be destroyed.

“…Today, I propose a whole, new solution for peace….”

Shaking himself out of his own thoughts, Steve turned his attention back to the Senator as the man continued with his speech.

“… one that would use a far more powerful force than before. A force dedicated to the good of all mankind.”

Now this sounded familiar…. It sounded like every news report that featured-

“A force globally known as Superman!”

Yeah… him.

At the top of the hall, the doors were opened and Superman strode in, standing straight as he strode down the stairs, shaking hands with the Senator at the bottom.

“With all due respect Senator…” began General Wells, “… but we cannot entrust the security of the world to one man!”

Personally, Steve agreed.

Superman nodded in understanding, “I understand your concerns General… and when Senator Carter first approached me, I was reluctant to get involved. But when I talked with him and his advisors, I became convinced that I could make a difference. I have fought hard over the years to earn your trust, and I solemnly swear to all of you, I will continue to uphold the ideals of truth and justice. Not just for America, but for all the world.”

It was an impressive speech.

The Superman fanboy at the Daily Planet, that was married to Lex Luthor, would have loved it.

As the majority of the room began to clap, Steve turned his attention to his boss…. Who was clearly not happy.

…………………………………………………………..

“I can’t believe this…” muttered General Wells as he and Steve watched Superman greeting and shaking hands with several dignitaries, “… our lives are in his hands!”

“To be fair Sir, he is one of the most powerful beings on the planet…. Along with a few others.”

He had to resist saying Wonder Woman…. People were starting to get suspicious of how often he mentioned her.

General Wells glared at him, before shaking his head. “As powerful as nuclear missiles?!”

Before Steve could say anything else, the General stormed away, casting one final glare at Superman.

“Great…” the omega muttered, shrugging sheepishly when he met Superman’s eyes (which widened in recognition). Before the superhero could make his way over, Steve decided to make his excuses and leave the gathering.

………………………………………………

Upon arriving home and walking through the door, Steve yelped in surprise when he felt himself pinned against the door. “Angel, what- “

Before he could finish, Diana slowly began winding her lasso around his wrists, giving him the chance to back out if he wanted.

“You shouldn’t have been so naughty this morning…” she murmured, barely brushing her lips against Steve’s own, “… teasing me with that uniform.”

“I-I had to wear it! It’s not my fault if you’re turned on by it- HEY!”

“You were teasing me, weren’t you?”

The lasso glowed as Steve groaned, “Yes! Yes, alright I was teasing you…. And now you’re teasing me!”

“Hmmmm, not for much longer Precious, I promise.”

As she tugged him towards the bedroom, Steve suddenly remembered something.

“You won’t believe what happened at the conference today.”

“It can wait.”

“But- “

“- It can wait. Unless you really want to stop?”

“No, no, no!”


	3. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor (HELL YES!) I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)

6 months after the nuclear weapons debate, Steve and Diana were watching the news. Lying on the sofa, his head in Diana’s lap, Steve hummed happily as she slowly stroked his hair, almost sending him off to sleep as he grew more and more relaxed.

“Good evening! This is Snapper Carr reporting. It has been six months since Senator J. Allen Carter’s dramatic disarmament plan was ratified. While Superman has been working around the clock to disarm hundreds of deadly warheads, public opinion of the plan has swelled.”

The news report then turned to footage of nuclear protesters cheering Superman’s name.

“However,….” Continued Snapper, “… some remain sceptical.”

This time, there was footage of the Central City hero, The Flash. “Supermans’ heart’s in the right place, but come on, I’m the fastest man alive…” he zipped around, appearing behind the interviewer, tapping him, before reappearing a second later in front of him, “… even I can’t be in five places at once.”

Back to Snapper. “Still… with more missiles being dissembled every day, most of us will sleep better knowing that Superman is watching over us.”

………………………………………………………………………………….

“… , most of us will sleep better knowing that Superman is watching over us.”

Clark Kent smiled, placing his glass on the bedside table as he went to turn the TV off, “I thought you were doing some important paperwork?” he teased, climbing into bed and pulling his omegas’ book out of his hands, “Absolute silence, or was I imagining that?”

Lex Luthor rolled his eyes, “As CEO of LexCorp, it’s my duty to keep up with current news that may affect company profits… such as Superman dismantling nuclear weapons.”

“Your company doesn’t even deal in Nuclear weapons!”

“That’s not what I mean…” Shuffling closer to Clark, Lex smirked, “… now that Superman, who LexCorp has always supported, is dismantling nuclear weapons, the profits in our ‘Green’ section will definitely increase. This is great news!”

Clark chuckled at this, flicking the light off and wrapping an arm around Lex. “So glad I could help.”

“Hmmmm…. I’ll get you another truck.”

It didn’t long for Lex to fall asleep, however, just as Clark was slipping off, there was a sharp, sudden pain in his head.

Clark yelled in pain, shooting upright as he clutched his head.

“Clark? CLARK!”

Lex grabbed his wrists, trying to see what the matter was.

“Clark, what’s wrong?!”

As soon as the pain appeared, it faded away, causing Clark to sigh in relief. “I- I’m okay…”

“Okay? You were screaming in pain!”

“… Something’s wrong.”

……………………………………………………………….

As the other two couple relaxed at home, Batman was sneaking into an abandoned Star Lab facility, owned by Oliver Queen (Who sadly, he owed a favour after this). In there, it was obvious that the same three scientists from the Metropolis lab had found new jobs, with strange items resting on the desk.

As the three scientists left a room and seemed to exit the building, Batman went to investigate. Shining a flashback all around the room, he spotted three…. Pods. Pods which contained the three scientists he had just seen walking away.

Using a batarang, he sliced open the pod with the older man, helping him to the ground and testing for a pulse…. Until he heard a growl from an adjourning room.

A large dog suddenly attacked, forcing him on his back and snapping at his throat. Batman grunted as he struggled with the creature, kicking it away before using the pipes to swing to a higher place.

That should have done it… except for the fact that the dog morphed into a white creature, with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth, and began to climb up the wall.

“What the- “

Now the creature was stronger and faster, swiping at Batman and sending him crashing through windows and into bookshelves.

Winded and aching from various places, Batman realised that this wasn’t going to be as easy as he thought.

Slowly, he grabbed the watch Superman had given him, and pressed the button.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Clark splashed cold water on his face, hoping to calm himself down before returning back to Len…. And then the beeping started.

He sped into the room, ignoring Lex’s concerned questions, he reached into his concealed drawer and pulled out the Superman costume.

“What are you doing?” exclaimed Lex in exasperation, “You’ve just woken up screaming and you think that you’re fit enough to save a kitten in a tree?”

“It’s Batman. He’s in trouble.”

“And he’s a good reason to go rushing out when you’re unwell.”

“I’ll be fine…” Clark quickly kissed his omega on the cheek, before flying out of the window and speeding towards Star City.

He quickly located the building where Batman was and cautiously entered… in what looked like it was an old office, he could see Batman’s hand clutching the watch, buried under two bookcases.

“No!” he gasped, flying over and wrenching the bookshelves off Batman, wincing as the man made no sound or move in pain… he was totally unconscious.

“Batman!”

As he lifted the other Alpha into his arms, the abandoned lab filled with light as a meteorite flew past the window, heading straight for Star City park, crashing to the ground and destroying everything in its path.

Knowing that he had to help with the situation, Superman scanned the ground, spotting an ambulance just as Batman started to come around.

“Medic!” he called out, flying towards them, “He needs help!”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know.” Staring up in the direction of where the meteorite came from, Superman headed up there.

Unknown to him, as the medic went to check Batman’s pulse, her hand went to remove his mask… only for her wrist to be grabbed.

“Don’t even think about it.” Growled Batman.

Meanwhile, the firemen had dealt with the flames as news crew and the army all stared up at the gigantic meteorite. Suddenly, the meteorite began to hiss, steam erupting from it… closely followed by large, white limbs.

Before the limb could skewer a couple of soldiers, Superman managed to swoop in and save them, quickly placing them on safe ground. Eventually, a huge red and white creature erupted from the meteorite, standing high above the people below.

“Incredible…” muttered Snapper, “… it is a machine or- “

Before he could finish, a red laser shot out of the creatures’ mouth (eye?) and destroyed a nearby police car. With several people screaming and running for cover, Superman decided to go on the attack, flying straight for the creature…. Until he was hit by another laser beam.

After rebounding off a roof and crashing to the ground, Superman slowly lost consciousness.

He didn’t remember much after that.

……………………………………………………………………..

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

Steve groaned, weakly twisting around in his Alpha’s arm to grab his work phone off the table. Upon reading the text, he shot up into a seated position and swore quietly under his breath.

“Is there any need for that my love?” Diana murmured sleepily, trying to reach out and pull Steve back into bed.

She frowned when Steve avoided her grasp, racing towards the clothes cupboard, and pulling out an army uniform. “Alien attack in Star City!” he gasped, forcing out the key facts as he hurried to get changed, “It’s all hands-on deck at the moment. They need everyone, including trained army pilots!”

He turned to his Alpha, “We’re in the middle of a crisis.”

………………………………………………………………………..

Meanwhile, Batman had recovered enough (in his own eyes) and summoned his private Bat-Jet to him using a remote on his gloves. When the jet appeared above him, he used a grapple hook to pull himself up into it and clambered into the pilot’s seat.

Launching an attack on the bizarre creature, he fired two, low-powered missiles at it… only for them to do nothing. Slightly dismayed, Bruce continued to fly around the creature, avoiding laser after laser.

After Superman was helped to his feet, he launched another attack on the invader, managing to knock it back into the bridge between Gotham and Metropolis, until he was hit with another laser and fired him into a building, debris collapsing on top of him.

Upon seeing Superman knocked aside like that, Snapper rushed over to the debris power, throwing rock after rock aside in order to try and help the Alpha superhero get free. Thankfully, Superman removed the largest piece and shook his head.

“Whatever that thing is, I’ve got to stop it.” He stated, frowning when he saw that a couple of other meteorites had fallen to the ground.

As these meteorites began to shake and hiss as well, Snapper took a step back in alarm…. Which took into several more steps when two more creatures ‘hatched’ and followed the first creatures’ lead.

Chaos and destruction.

“It’s not safe anymore…” Superman turned to Snapper, “… you need to-ARRRGGGHHHH!”

Once again, there was a sharp, stabbing pain in his head as images began to flash before his eyes…. It was all so painful.

When Superman straightened back up, Snapper was frowning at him in concern.

“Are you alright?”

Nothing.

Clicking his fingers in front of Superman’s face, only to get no reaction, Snapper’s frown deepened. “Creepy…”

Suddenly, Superman shot up into the air and flew in the opposite direction.

“Superman?!”

On his unknown pathway, he narrowly avoided hitting Batman’s jet, causing the man to twist around in his seat. “Where’s he going?”

Hearing the sounds of jet engines, he turned his attention from where Superman had been, to the army planes flying overhead.

………………………………………………………

“Aliens…” muttered Steve under his breath as he and several other pilots headed straight for the… things attacking Star City, “… I can’t fucking believe this.”

The army jets and the army tanks down below all fired their most powerful weapons at the aliens…. Only for them to do nothing.

No damage at all.

Steve shook his head in dismay. “… Fuck.”


	4. Coming Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor (HELL YES!) I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)

“After hours of intense battle, the heart of the city lies in ruins. As the devastation continues, there is only one question on everyone’s lips…. Where is Superman?! Meanwhile, we’re getting reports of similar looking objects landing in major cities, all around the Earth… In Paris. Cairo. Malaysia… and more are arriving by the hour.”

After Steve failed to return after a few hours, and Diana found it difficult to sleep because of this, she seated herself on the sofa and switched on the TV…. Only to see the destruction of Star City and numerous other cities around the world.

“Dear Zeus…” she muttered under her breath, squeezing her eyes shut, “… these omens do not bode well. This may very well be Man’s darkest hour… Mother would want me to leave this place, leave Steve and go home to let the men deal with it on their own…. I can’t do that. I just can’t”

……………………………………………………………

Batman followed Superman’s trail (using a specialised satellite that monitored objects moving faster than sound, including super-sonic disturbances) all the way to snowy mountains, frowning as he spotted several destroyed army vehicles, and practically shattered tanks.

Superman was probably here.

The large hole in the wall of another laboratory only confirmed this.

As he strode in, peering into a room that had the door hanging off the hinges, Batman couldn’t help but take a step back as he saw more pods hanging in the room. After hearing the sound of fists hitting metal, he decided not to investigate further, instead, rushing towards the sound.

Rounding the corner, he saw Superman battering at a large, steel door. Just before the door could be completely smashed, he threw a Batarang at the door, catching the other Alpha’s attention.

“Hold it Superman! Destroying government property isn’t your style… what’s going on?”

“See for yourself…” Moving the beaten door out of the way, Superman gestured at a room full of computers. As the pair strode through the room, Superman pulled another steel door away from its hinges to reveal….

What the hell.

A tall, green man was being held captive in the middle of the room.

“What is it?” asked Batman, cautiously taking a step forwards.

“Mankind’s only hope.”

Pushing the levers that released the shackles holding the alien up, Superman quickly went to catch the strange being, lowering him to the ground. “He’s been trying to reach out to me telepathically, but that statis field interfered. When his message finally broke through, I came here to rescue him.”

Batman strode closer, “What’s he doing here?”

//The invasion\\\

Wincing at the sudden sensation of having a voice in his head, Batman frowned as the alien continued.

//I came to warn you, but I was captured and imprisoned here. They wouldn’t listen.\\\

“Big surprise.”

//… I sense you do not trust me. Perhaps this will help.\\\

The green man shifted, his body morphing into something more humanoid as a blue cape fluttered around his shoulder and boots, pants and a chest harness suddenly appeared.

Now, Batman really did take a step back, only for the alien to follow, his hand outstretched. “I am J’onn J’onzz.”

Batman simply narrowed his eyes at the outstretched hand, creating an uncomfortable silence, until Superman intervened. 

“Don’t take it personally J’onn…” Superman sighed, “… He doesn’t trust anyone.”

“A wise policy.”

As they strode out of the building, Superman quickly formulated a plan. “We’ll need to contact the Heads of State immediately and- “

“STOP RIGHT THERE SUPERMAN!”

Soldiers surrounded them, preventing them from leaving as a General glared at them.

“You are trespassing on a restricted area…” growled the General, “… and our orders are to keep that FREAK here!”

Stepping in front of J’onn, Superman attempted to negotiate with the army. “Wait! I’ll vouch for him, but you need to let us go!”

“I don’t think so.”

“But the World’s security may be at stake!”

“That’s why he’ll never leave here alive.” All at once, the General and his soldiers morphed into white humanoids, looking very similar to the creatures that were attacking all major cities around the world.

“It’s them!” J’onn gasped, taking a step back as the aliens rushed at them, ducking as they fired.

Batman and J’onn managed to duck behind an overturned tank, but Superman was hit, knocking him unconscious.

“Stay down!” Batman ordered, grabbing an explosive batarang out of his utility belt and throwing it at the advancing force, ducking as it exploded into a huge ball of white light.

As he prepared another explosive batarang, J’onn’s eyes suddenly widened in shock.

“Behind you!”

Before Batman could react, the alien seemed to phase right through him, protecting him from the blast of a white alien stood behind him. Once the alien had been taken care of, Batman rushed to J’onn.

“J’onn! Are you- “

J’onn shook his head and groaned to answer Batman’s unfinished question.

“Hang on!” 

Quickly, Batman helped J’onn to his feet just as Superman appeared beside them, holding up a tank and using it as a shield.

“Get him to safety!” ordered Superman, “I’ll cover you!”

Taking advantage of the shield, Batman practically carried J’onn over to the Bat-Jet, helping him into the passenger seat and taking off. As he rushed to get away from the building, he failed to see J’onn’s eyes glow yellow.

Once he saw that Batman was out of range, Superman threw the tank at the other aliens, forcing them to flee, before following the Bat-Jet.

“That was close!” growled Batman, twisting around to see if J’onn was okay.

J’onn shook his head, “We’re not safe here. Look.”

Racing towards them, was a whole fleet of alien ships, all firing at Superman and the Bat-Jet. Thinking quickly, Batman took evasive action, hoping to destroy the ships by using the mountains as a weapon or by distracting them from the real threat…. Superman.

However, there were too many of them.

Whilst Superman was down, the lasers struck the wing of the Bat-Jet, causing it to explode. Desperately, Batman tried to control the falling craft, hoping to force it to crash somewhere safe… however, as they got closer to the ground, he started to panic slightly.

Seconds before they hit the ground, a green glow surrounded the Jet and stopped their fall. 

“What happened?” Batman asked, slightly in shock, although not showing it.

“Help has arrived.”

Glancing towards the cliff, Batman saw a young man dressed in a black and green uniform, his green ring glowing green and keeping the Jet from falling.

As the alien ships continued to fire, a winged woman with a glowing mace smashed through two ships.

“Hawkgirl?” exclaimed Batman, “What’s she doing here?”

J’onn didn’t answer, instead phasing through the Jet as it was placed on safe ground. He flew up into the air and joined Green Lantern in the sky, who as then joined by Superman and Hawkgirl.

“Sorry I’m late…” chuckled Green Lantern, “… there was an incident on Rygal Nine.”

Together, the four managed to practically decimate the alien fleet as Batman watched from the side-lines…. Until he heard a crashing from right above him. His eyes wide in shock, he managed to dive out of the way as an alien ship smashed to the ground.

Straightening up, he grumbled to himself, muttering about “flying idiots not watching where their wreckages landed.”

………………………………………………………………………

Diana would have preferred to try and help Steve in Star City, but whoever spoke in her head sounded urgent.

As she sped towards the mental coordinates, she spotted a winged female (omega, judging by the scent) fall onto a ledge, struck by a laser. Landing in front of the other woman, she braced herself for the oncoming attack.

“Allow me.”

Effortlessly, she managed to deflect every laser that was fired at her. As another exploding ship heading straight for her, a beta man dressed in green and black formed a green shield around them, protecting them from the ship.

“Who’s the rookie in the tiara?” she heard the beta ask Superman, causing her to bristle slightly. Just because she wasn’t always in the public eye, it didn’t mean she was a rookie…. She defeated a God for goodness sake!

Superman didn’t seem to know her either, but Diana didn’t care. Kneeling by the omega women, she quickly checked that she was okay.

“Thanks…” the omega muttered, clearly not happy about having to be saved, but grateful none-the-less.

Once making sure that the other woman wasn’t injured, the pair flew towards where Batman was waiting.

…………………………………..

As he watched the flying heroes make their way over to him, Batman suddenly came face-to-face with the speedster from Central City…. Who was holding the broken wing of his jet.

“Hey Bats…” the Flash chuckled, “… I think you dropped this.”

As Wonder Woman and Superman touched down, the Flash’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of the Alpha woman. “Wow…” he gasped, “… You must the second most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

Thankfully, Wonder Woman didn’t seem offended at this, only raising an eyebrow as she smirked. “Oh? And who’s the first?”

“My wife.”

This was clearly the right answer, as Wonder Woman’s smirk turned into a soft smile as the rest of the heroes landed.

“You’re an Amazon, aren’t you?” asked Hawkgirl to Diana, “The one who dealt with the threat in Washington last year? I always thought Themyscira was a myth and that everyone was exaggerating last year.”

“I assure you, it’s as real as the ground on which we stand… and I had a lot of help last year.” There was a soft smile on the Amazon’s face at the memory, “My name is Diana, Princess of the Amazons.”

“Pinch me, I’m dreaming.” Muttered the Flash, yelping when Superman softly (although it probably didn’t feel soft to Flash) nudged him in the side.

“I was going to help the fighters in Star City…” explained Diana, “… but someone informed me that I was needed here.”

Superman frowned, “Who?”

“Me.” J’onn stepped forwards, “I telepathically summoned her, as well as the other.”

Flash shook his head, “Look… I’m usually pretty quick on the uptake, but can someone please tell me what’s going on here?”  
‘Yes.’ Thought Batman, ‘That’s what I’d like to know.’


	5. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor (HELL YES!) I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)

As Superman mended the wing of the Bat-Jet, using his lasers, the rest of the team tried to come to terms with J’onn’s tale.

“So J’onn J’onzz…” began Diana, “… you came from Mars to warn us of this attack?”

The Flash shook his head, “This is just… too weird. And I’ve faced talking gorillas.”

“I’ve seen stranger things. “Green Lantern muttered.

J’onn nodded in response to Diana’s question, “We first encountered them a thousand of your Earth years ago. It was a Golden Age. Our Martian civilisation was at the height of peace and prosperity… and then they arrived. Where they came from, no-one knew, but they were determined to make planet, their own.”

Closing his eyes, as though in pain, J’onn shook his head. “We Martians were a peaceful people, and the taking of any life was abhorrent to us…. But we quickly learned the ways of war. For centuries, the battle raged on. Every trace of our once great civilisation was obliterated. We fought valiantly…. But the invaders were parasites who fed on our psychic energy. As we grew weaker, they grew stronger. They even absorbed our shape-changing abilities.”

J’onn sighed, “Finally, a small group of Martian survivors planned one final, desperate attack. Inside their stronghold, they released a powerful nerve gas that paralysed them… the attack was successful, but the cost was dear. I was the only survivor… the last of my kind. I sealed up their citadel to keep them in a constant state of suspended animation.”

The rest of the group turned to look at each other in slight shock as J’onn continued. “For over five hundred years, I stood guard over them… but then, whilst I was in a hibernation cycle, astronauts from Earth unsealed the stronghold and accidentally revived the invaders.”

“Wait…” interrupted Flash, “… those astronauts never mentioned anything about finding life on Mars. I’ve watched that documentary tons of times, and it was never mentioned!”

As everyone stared at him, Flash shrugged. “I’m a nerd… just forget I said that.”

Green Lantern chuckled, “Some pencil-pusher in Washington probably decided it should be classified information.”

“With all the Martians gone, the invaders had nothing left to feed on…” continued J’onn, as though he’d never been interrupted, “… so they’ve turned their sights to Earth. I narrowly escaped and came here to warn of the oncoming danger. While I was being held against my will, the invaders sent advanced agents to disable Earth’s defences.”

“That’s why they sabotaged the Deep-Space Monitoring network…” realised Batman, “… so we couldn’t detect their activities.”

“Well then, we’ve got to stop them!” exclaimed Green Lantern, “Before it’s too late.”

J’onn shook his head, “It may already be too late.”

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Steve swore slightly again as he was forced to duck and weave away from the laser blasts. 

Everything was going to shit.

He knew that General Wells was probably gleefully reporting how they needed the big weapons to deal with this threat, and condemning Superman for not being there.

To be honest, Steve kind of agreed. Both Superman and Batman appeared to have disappeared into thin air when things got a little difficult.

According to reports, Senator Carter defended his new peace plan by announcing how nobody expected an invasion like that, but we needed to stand together.

Suddenly, a large meteor that had landed not too long ago, started the crack as gases escaped with a loud hiss. 

“What the- “

Erupting from the crater, where several large tentacles, waving about in the air.

“Oh, this is too fucked up!” Steve groaned.

As the tentacles grew, they morphed into a strange machine/creature, which started to drill into the ground. It sounded as though the thing was breathing as rays shot out from the top, forming a dark cloud above Star City.

There was a loud rumbling sound that echoed throughout the city as lightning cracked and flashed in the sky.

………………………………….

“What was that?” Diana asked in alarm, as the team all turned in the direction of the loud noise.

Upon seeing the dark clouds gathering in the area, lightning flashing as the thunder continued to rumble. 

“It has begun.” Sighed J’onn

Hawkgirl turned to J’onn, “What are they doing?!”

“The invaders are nocturnal. They wish to block out the sun so that they can live in perpetual darkness.”

The Flash turned to Batman and smirked. “Friends of yours?”

“This is no joke” the Dark Knight scolded.

Rolling his eyes, Flash strode up to J’onn. “Can’t you make another batch of that nerve gas? I’m sure we could get the chemicals if needed.”

“Unfortunately, no. The gas can only be made from a rare, Martian plant. I brought a sample with me, but it was destroyed when I was captured.”

“So…. What’s plan B?”

Diana stepped forwards, a concerned frown on her face as she watched the clouds grow and grow. “We’ll have to take out those machines.”

“Lady…” sighed Green Lantern, “… these is no time for amateurs.”

“I am no amateur you arrogant man…” Diana hissed, annoyance clear in her tone, “…. I have defeated a God who would have obliterated you. Just because I haven’t been around as long as Superman or Batman, it does not make me weaker than you! I am an Alpha, whereas you are merely a beta! Amazons are warriors from birth…. Perhaps you would care for a demonstration?”

Diana loomed over Green Lantern, her fists clenched at the beta sized her up.

Before either one of them could make the first move, Superman stepped forwards. “Let’s not fight amongst ourselves….” He placed a hand on Green Lanterns’ shoulder, “… Hal. We’re going to need all the help we can get.”

“… Fine. Sorry Your Highness.”

The disdain in Hal’s voice caused Diana to raise her eyebrow, but she chose not to say anything as Hal took command.

“Tactically, we’ll have multiple objectives, so we’ll need to split into teams.”

Before he could say anything else, Flash sped over to Diana. “I call dibs on the Amazon.”

…………………………………………………….

“You are no fun!” yelled Flash as he sped across the ocean, Green Lantern flying beside him.

“This isn’t meant to be fun!” Hal sighed, rolling his eyes good-naturedly, “We have a job to do, and we will do it better without any distractions Mister Married Man!”

“I just thought she’d be better conversation than you! And I was right!”

Before Hal could reply, Flash sped ahead of him.

The pair arrived in Malaysia in order to take out the invaders and the machine there. 

“Alright, here’s the plan- “

“- What plan?!” Flash frowned, “Surely we just trick them the creatures into firing on their own machine!”

“What?! Wait!”

In dismay, Hal watched as the Flash sped towards the creatures, taunting them into firing at him as he dodged and led them towards the machine…. Until he stumbled on a rock and flew into a poll of sticky tree sap.

“Why me?” whispered Hal as he quickly flew over, firing the legs off the creatures and stopping them from killing the hot-shot hero, “I hope everyone else is having better luck than us!”

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Meanwhile in Egypt, Batman and Wonder Woman were crouched behind rubble.

“I assume we are hiding like this for a reason?” Diana asked.

“They must have a reason…. When we find it, then we’ll strike.”

Before Diana could reply, J’onn phased up through the floor. “I have scouted the outer walls…. There are no openings.”

“The we’ll make our own.”

As Diana flew into the air, heading straight for the machine and the creatures, Batman prevented J’onn from flying after her. “Wait… let’s see what she can do.”

Using her golden lasso, Diana wrapped it around a creature’s legs, tightening it and causing the creature to fall. Thanks to her strength and careful tactics, the creature fell directly into the machine… creating a large hole.

“There’s your opening.” Diana stated, smirking at J’onn and Batman, before flying inside.

Meanwhile, J’onn and Batman watched in amazement.

“Is she mated?” J’onn asked curiously.

“I believe so…. To a very lucky omega.”

As they made their way up to the hole, they saw Diana blocking lasers with her bracelets. Upon seeing the two newcomers, the invaders ran, shielding themselves from the sun that came through (something which did not go unnoticed by Batman).

“They run like cowards…” Diana hissed, “… what are you waiting for?!”

Before the other two could answer, she flew after them, closely followed by J’onn and Batman.

………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile, in Star City, Steve watched as Superman and a new hero, an omega with wings, quickly took care of the creatures.

With the army having been told to stand down by the top bosses, Steve flushed a little over how quickly the heroes took care of the problem, with Superman even using a snapped off leg as a battering ram to create a hole in the cloud making machine.

With a way in, the two heroes fly inside and out of sight.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

“Keep a sharp eye out.” Superman gently ordered, glancing around as they walked further inside.

“I always do.”

Suddenly, laser struck the walls beside their heads and chests, prompting them to duck and flinch away. “Stand back, I’ll- “

“- AAARRRGGHHH!” With a ear-shattering war-cry, Hawkgirl flew at the invaders, using her mace to smash into their heads, propelling them into the wall and floors (where the invaders seemed to collapse into a puddle of white goop).

“Woah…” Superman muttered, raising an eyebrow as Hawkgirl rolled her eyes at him.

“What? There’s a time for words and a time for action…. Or did you expect me to be a good little omega who’d just boy down to your Alpha greatness?”

Superman frantically shook his head and held his hands up in surrender. “No, no, no… trust me, my omega isn’t your stereotypical omega either. I should be more used to it I guess.”

………………………………………………………………….

“Of all the bull-headed, glory-grabbing, idiotic moves!” Hal scolded, using his ring to break the Flash free, “Haven’t you ever heard of teamwork!”

Flinching away as a laser struck the ground beside them, Flash rolled his eyes. “Don’t you think we’d better save the motivational speeches for later?!”

Breaking himself free of the rest of the goop, Flash watched as Hal flew towards the creatures, creating a green shield around himself for protection…. Which didn’t work against a gas bomb. 

The yellow gas filled the area and Hal began to choke, quickly falling unconscious and collapsing to the ground. Whilst Flash did initially start to cough and splutter, he quickly used his arms as windmills in order to blow all the gas away.

“GL! GL!” Flash glanced up and groaned, “Sorry buddy…” he lifted Hal into his arms, “… we gotta run!”

……………………………

Back to Superman and Hawkgirl, they flew through the invaders machine, landing near the centre.

“They’re close by…” hissed Hawkgirl, “… I can practically smell them.”

“Are you always this ready for a fight?”

“My home planet, Thanagar, is a war-like world. There, one must strike first or be killed, no matter what your secondary gender is!”

Before Superman could answer, lasers were fired at them, and the culprits ran through an exit…. Which sealed shut behind them, stopping Hawkgirl and Superman from following. Seconds later, a yellow gas began to fill the room, causing Hawkgirl to choke and splutter, gasping for breath.

“Hold on Hawkgirl!” Superman called out, reaching for the wall, “I’ll- AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!”

Electricity coursed through his body, causing him to cry out in pain, quickly falling unconscious as the pair succumbed to the gas.

……………………………………………………….

Diana was getting annoyed now.

“They’ve blocked us off again!” she growled, turning to Batman and J’onn as she continued to block the lasers.

Batman nodded, “It’s almost as if they know what we’re thinking!” Grabbing an explosive Batarang, he threw it at the opposite wall, causing their opponents to scatter. “Any ideas J’onn?!”

J’onn remained silent.

“J’onn!”

Shaking his head, J’onn sighed. “Hawkgirl and Superman are down… they have failed.”

“What?” exclaimed Diana, “Are you sure?!”

“I can sense it…. This way!” 

J’onn led them through a labyrinth of tunnels and passages, barely pausing even as some exits were blocked off by either a door or the invaders. Eventually, he came to a stop, as the three scanned the area.

“I think we’ve lost them…” sighed Diana.

Pulling electric-inducing knuckle dusters out of his belt, Batman nodded. “For now.”

As they took a breather, J’onn gestured towards something high above them. “Look…. The central core.”

The core was a vibrant orange, glowing as it seemed to throb… almost like a heart-beat.

“How can we shut it down?” asked Batman.

“The ion matrix crystal…” J’onn gestured at a darker orange spot in the centre of the core, “… if we can remove that, we can shut down the whole plant. I’ll need a diversion.”

Batman nodded, “You’ve got one.” Throwing an explosive Batarang at ceiling as Diana pulled a tube away from the wall, the pair were able to draw attention away from J’onn, who floated towards the central core.

However, despite managing to remove the crystal, J’onn was shot in the side, causing him and the crystal to fall metres down to the ground.

“J’onn!” Diana cried out, easily throwing several invaders away before flying down to the Martian.

“Get him out of there!” yelled Batman, throwing an invader over his shoulder, “NOW!”

Diana was quick to obey, flying through an exit with J’onn in her arms, just as it sealed shut behind her.

Unfortunately, Batman and the crystal were left behind.

“Batman!” yelled Diana, rushing towards the door… just as the sounds of lasers echoed throughout the chamber and something struck the sealed doorway.

Silence.

“No….” whispered Diana, shaking her head in disbelief, “… crapping hell no!”

She moved as though to try and break through the door, only stopped when J’onn placed a hand on her shoulder.

“No…” he gently ordered, “…. There’s nothing more we can do for him now.”

“You don’t mean he’s- “

“- Gone.”

“…. Hera help us.”


	6. It's A Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor (HELL YES!) I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)

“Government sources have confirmed the approach of another object from space…” announced Snapper Carr (who had made his way back to the safety of the studio), “… they predict it will be roughly five times the size of the original landings of the invaders. Senator Carter had this to say….”

The screen changed to a view of the Senator standing behind a podium.

“In the face of this new development, we are calling on the people to remain calm and-“

SMASH.

Steve frowned as he watched a couple of thugs break into the TV store, grabbing the wireless plasma screen, “Hey!” he yelled, “Everyone needs to remain calm! Everything will be alright!”

He was ignored as people sprayed graffiti on the walls and shops were broken into.

“Is this what man is reduced to when faced with a situation like this?” crooned a familiar voice from behind him, prompting him to spin around and beam at the person.

“Angel!” he gasped, pulling her into a hug which she gladly returned, “Why are you here? I thought you’d be back at the apartment.”

“And leave my omega to fight this threat…” Diana gently ran her fingers through Steve’s hair, “… not a chance.”

Steve couldn’t help but flush slightly at this… until he spotted the man standing by his Alpha. “Who the- “

“Easy Steve…” Diana reassured him, keeping a hold of him as he tried to step back and get a better look at the man, “… he’s a friend. Meet J’onn J’onzz.”

“R-Right…. Nice to meet you!”

J’onn bowed his head, “And I you.” He glanced around, “They are afraid…” he muttered, referring to the looters “… and that is what drives their actions.”

“Hey!” yelled an older man suddenly from across the street, kneeling by a piece of building that had been blown off, “Help, there’s kids trapped under here!”

Before any of the three could react, a green light surrounded the building piece. “Will this do?” asked Green Lantern, lifting the rubble away and freeing the children.

After being thanked, he floated over to where Diana, J’onn and Steve were waiting, quickly joined by the Flash.

“Why’d you call us back?!” exclaimed the Flash, frowning at J’onn, “And who’s this?!”

“My omega.” Stated Diana matter-of-factly. Before any of the other heroes could say other, she gestured towards the machine in the distance, “And you were all called back because Superman and Hawkgirl have been captured.”

“Crap” “Woah.” Muttered Flash and Steve at the same time, causing them to glance at each other.

Green Lantern frowned, “What about Batman. Where is he?”

Silence.

Steve, already a little disheartened that Superman and Hawkgirl had been captured (he simply believed that they had run into trouble within the machine), turned to stare at Diana…. Who looked devastated.

“He fought heroically… until the very end.” Sighed J’onn.

Flash shook his head in disbelief, “Bats is gone?”

“He was a true warrior.”

Ignoring Diana’s statement, Green Lantern growled. “This is not good… this is definitely not good.” Turning to the rest of the group, he straightened up in determination. “We need to get into that machine.”

As the heroes began to plan, Steve found himself shuffling closer, intending to ask whether there was any way he could help… until Green Lantern spotted him. “Thank you Sir… but we’ll take it from here.”

Diana seemed incensed at this, opening her mouth to say something… until Steve beat her to it. “It’s Colonel actually….” He stated, his words cold, “… and I wasn’t going to ask to help break into an alien machine, no matter how much fun it seems. I was going to suggest I help with evacuation…. There’s still a lot of scared people around here… Jackass.”

Green Lantern flushed at this, a guilty look flashing across his face as he tried to brush it off. “Oh… well thank you for your assistance. That would be…. Appreciated.”

“That’s all I wanted to know.” Turning to Diana, Steve smirked at her approving nod and kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll see you later…. Be safe.”

“And you my love.”

…………………………………………..

Flash shook his head in disbelief as he and Hal hid behind some rubble, keeping an eye on the machine. “I can’t believe we’re doing this again!”

“If Superman and Hawkgirl are in there, we need to free them!” Hal frowned and turned to J’onn, “You are sure they’re still in there right? J’onn?”

“…Yes.” J’onn’s voice sounded far away, “Your friends are still in there, but we must act quickly. The Imperium is coming.”

Flash winced, “Okay… every Sci-Fi show that I’ve ever seen tells me that that’s not good.”

“No, it is not. The Supreme Intelligence that controls the invaders… we have met before.”

As J’onn’s eyes glazed over in memory, Flash turned to the other two heroes. “I know it’s a bit late to ask now…. But can we trust him?”

“What choice do we have?” Hal sighed, straightening up. “Alright, we’re going in. Flash, create a distraction. Diana…. You have my back.”

“You want to rely on an ‘amateur’?”

Ignoring the dig, Hal took a deep breath. “Let’s go.”

Seconds later, Flash sped over to one of the creatures, picking up a rock and chucking it at the creature. “And they said I’d never be a baseball champion…” he muttered, grinning as the creature twisted around to face him, “…. TAG! YOU’RE IT!”

PEW! PEW! PEW!

“Not even close! Come on, I dare ya! Over here!”

As the creature raised up a leg and attempted to impale Flash on the end, the speedster dodged and the leg shattered a rock…. Which then exploded, taking off part of the leg, 

“You really stepped in it then!”

When the creature tried to walk, it fell to the ground and exploded on contact with the rocky surface, destroying it immediately.

“Bye bye!”

Meanwhile, near the machine, the other three had manged to sneak in through the hole created by the captured pair. As they sped down the corridors, Hal turned to J’onn. “Where are they being held?”

“This way.” J’onn quickly changed directions, landing on the ground as Flash managed to catch up with them

“Hope I didn’t keep you.”

As they moved further inside, they could hear a strange babbling forcing them to take cover as two patrol aliens rounded the corner…. And stopped.

“Wait here….” Ordered J’onn as he morphed into an invader and ran towards the others, babbling in the language and directing them towards where the other heroes were waiting. Once their backs were facing him, he knocked them out.

“Come.”

The other heroes stared at him.

“Is it just me…” whispered Flash, “… or does he creep you guys out too?”

He was ignored as they continued to stride through the corridors. 

“We’re close…” stated J’onn as they approached a wall, placing his hand on it, “… I sense they are somewhere beyond these walls.”

Silently, Diana pushed against the wall, using her full strength… but to no avail. “It’s no use…” she sighed, “… we’ll have to find another way.”

“Stand back.” Ordered Hal, gently pushing Diana aside and using his ring as a laser.

“We don’t have a lot of time.” stated J’onn

……………………………………………………………………………………..

As Steve continued to evacuate the crowds, hoping to get as many people away from the machine as possible, the earth began to shake and windows exploded all around them.

“RUN!” he yelled, “GET OUT OF HERE!”

As he directed people, he heard a deep rumbling from up above. Glancing up, he saw a large ship flying overhead, heading straight for the machine.

“Holy Alien Mothership!”

……………………………………………………….

Eventually, Hal managed to cut through the wall, only to reveal Hawkgirl and Superman hanging upside down from the ceiling, unconscious as they dangled there.

“Great Hera!” Diana exclaimed as she, Hal and Flash moved to free them.

J’onn however, had other ideas. “Wait…” he ordered, “… something is not right.”

Suddenly, before anyone could question the Martian, the captive’s eyes opened to reveal bright red irises that glowed as the wall re-sealed itself.

Furiously, Hal swore under his breath. “It was a fucking trap!”

Seconds later, a yellow gas began to fill the room and the rescuers suddenly found that they needed rescuing, as they began to choke and splutter. 

“Lantern!” Diana coughed, “Y-your ring!”

Hal shook his head weakly, “C-can’t focus… c-can’t- “

Within seconds, the team was unconscious as Superman and Hawkgirl flipped to their feet… and morphed into the invaders.

………………………………………………..

Steve sighed wearily when the last citizen was evacuated…. It was like a car crash had happened, people didn’t want to look away from the alien invasion…. A morbid fascination with the end of the world.

As he walked past an alleyway, he was suddenly grabbed from the side and pulled into the dark passage. Furiously, he started to struggle…. With all the chaos that had been in the streets, it was no surprise that some people would take advantage of an omega walking alone.

Crap.


	7. Success!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor (HELL YES!) I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)

“J’onn! J’onn, wake up!”

J’onn winced as he blearily opened his eyes and glanced to his right. “S-Superman?”

Superman was clearly relieved that J’onn was awake, but shook his head anyway. “You shouldn’t have risked your lives for us…” he scolded.

“Would you have done any less for me?”

“Urgh…” 

The pair twisted around to glance at Flash, who was beginning to stir, groans escaping as the speedster winced. “Oh…. My aching head.”

“Earth Mightiest Heroes…. welcome”

The three that were awake, all glanced up at a platform above, where several invaders were watching, with the leader seeming to take amusement in their predicament. Before their very eyes, the leader shifted into a familiar figure.

“Senator Carter.” hissed Superman, realisation in his tone.

“Unfortunately, the real Carter never returned from Mars.” drawled the faux Senator.

“And you used me to weaken Earth’s defences!”

“You were so eager to cooperate. Thanks to you, the human were totally defenceless against us.”

Superman pulled at his restraints, growling when the substance refused to budge. “It’s not over yet!”

Slowly, the ceiling melted away to reveal a dark sky, the sun being blocked by the dark clouds. “Wrong again Superman…” chuckled the leader as another alien ship lowered itself through the hole and landed on the platform.

Turning away from the captives, the aliens all bowed towards the ship. “All hail the Imperium!”

The ship hissed as the doors opened to reveal a huge, pink tentacled mass, which floated in the air as it headed straight for the prisoners.

“J’onn J’onzz.” It murmured, “It’s been a long time.”

With a wave of its tentacle, J’onn was raised up to the platform, momentarily freed before two guards jabbed him with shock sticks, causing him to cry out in pain as the others watched. Eventually, J’onn lost control, morphing back into his original form as he collapsed to the ground, groaning weakly.

“Much better.” Drawled the pink blob, “You have defied us for centuries.”

“And I will never bow before you or anyone of your kind ever again!” groaned J’onn, pushing himself to his feet.

“Then we shall personally finish what should have been accomplished long ago…. The elimination of the last Martian.”

Before J’onn could react, pink tentacles grabbed the Martian, worming their way under his skin and towards his brain as he was pulled closer to the Imperium finally being pulled into the thing’s main body.

Whilst the rest of the heroes couldn’t see exactly was happening, but judging by J’onn’s screams of pain, it wasn’t pleasant.

“Let go of him you filthy- “Stopping short of swearing, Superman pulled on the restraints, but being cut off from the sun, weakened him to the point of being practically human.

He was ignored as the Imperium focused on J’onn.

“Yield to us J’onn J’onzz.”

“NEVER!”

“Why do you resist? Embrace this truth. After all these years, you have finally lost.”

“Have… I?”

“… You’re hiding something. Something hidden deep in the recesses of your mind…. Is this another of your Martian tricks? I sense fear…. What are you hiding?!”

Despite the Imperium re-starting its’ shocking torture, J’onn managed to morph back into his more humanoid form and called out to someone unseen. “NOW!”

Suddenly, there was an explosion from behind the captives. When the smoke cleared, there was a familiar figure standing there.

“Batman?!” exclaimed Flash.

Diana shook her head, “It can’t be!”

In the Imperium, J’onn smirked slightly, “I mentally shielded him so you couldn’t detect him!”

Batman, very calmly, pulled out a box-like device and shoved it into the central core, into the ion matrix crystal of the ship. Upon pressing a button, the red of the ion matrix started to turn blue and spread throughout the rest of the ship.

“What have you done?!” exclaimed Senator Carter

“Reversed the ion charge.” Stated Batman matter-of-factly.

Knowing what this meant, the Imperium started to panic. “The crystal! Destroy it!”

Immediately, the invaders started to fire on the ion matrix, hoping to destroy the crystal within…. But all the lasers bounced off.

“It’s shielded!” yelled Carter as a blue beam of light shot into the air, disrupting the dark clouds up above. Due to Batman’s actions, the ion matrix reversed the original process and the dark clouds faded away to reveal beautiful blue skies…. And bright sunlight.

As the sun shone through the hole that the ship landed through, the invaders all began to scream and cry out as they dissolved and melted into puddles of goo. The Imperium tried to back into some shade, but after being weakened by the sudden appearance of the sun, J’onn found it easy to break free, gripping the tentacles tightly.

As he pulled the Imperium into the sunlight, the leader cried out in pain. “NOOOOO!”

“You live underground and shun the light!” J’onn growled, using all of his strength to pull at the tentacles, “Why?! Does it burn your pale, putrid skin?!”

The Imperium screamed in pain, white boils appearing on its skin and popping under the burning light of the sun.

Flash hissed through his teeth, watching in horrified fascination. “That is one nasty sunburn…”

“You should have seen my sunburn during my first piloting mission to… Egypt I think.” 

All the heroes turned to the side, to see two familiar figures standing there.

“Lex!” “Steve!”

The two omegas rushed over in relief, with Steve heading to Diana and Lex to Clark.

“Seriously…” continued Steve, “… it looked awful. You wouldn’t have come near me Angel.”

Seconds later, Batman swung down to where the prisoners were being kept. “Ultraviolet light….” He started to explain, using a laser to cut the other heroes free “… coming from the depths of space, the invaders have no resistance to our sun’s radiation.”

As the sun’s rays hit his face, Clark smiled and quickly used his lasers to free himself. 

“Now will you accept that a device that can generate the same sun radiation could be useful for you.” Scolded Lex, “I’m already having the prototypes tested, just so you know.”

Once free, Clark gently kissed his omega on the cheek. “Maybe we can talk about it later.”

Meanwhile, Diana had one hand freed, using it to pull Steve closer as she grinned at Batman. “So, you did end up finding their weakness.”

“DESTROY THEM!” screamed the Imperium, “DESTROY THEM!”

When the invaders who’d escaped the original sun attack started to fire at them, Diana quickly used her free arm, wrapping it around Steve to block the laser blows from hitting the back of his head.

Clark, on the other hand, flew up to the edge of the platform, digging his hands into the sandy surface and pulling it up into the air, using it as a make-shift shield.

Once everyone was shielded, he then helped Batman free the other heroes with his laser eyes Hawkgirl seemed especially happy that she was free, flying into the air and smashing through several of the invaders with her mace.

The Flash and Green Lantern also went on the offensive once free, using speed and Lanterns rings to knock some more enemies.

Upon seeing that Superman and Wonder Woman were now punching through the roof of the machine, creating more sun-spots, Lex turned to Steve. “We need to create as many holes as possible.”

“Great… except I can’t fly or punch through roofs.”

“Here….”

“….. how powerful is this gun?”

“Very…. Maybe the military would like a contract with Lexcorp?”

“…. I feel like I’m in the Twilight Zone.”

“Worry about that later. You fire at the invaders and I’ll fire at the roof.”

“Sir yes Sir!”

……………………………….

Meanwhile, J’onn screamed in pain as another jolt of electricity shot through his entire body, going limp as he fell unconscious.

Taking advantage of the Martian’s state, the Imperium started to return back to the ship, rising up in the air as the false Senator Carter attempted to grab hold.

“Imperium!”

“Release me you foolish worm!”

Knocking the invader to the ground, ignoring how the leader screamed in pain and dissolved into goo, the Imperium managed to shield themselves inside the ship.

Noticing that the ship was now leaving the machine and probably heading away from Earth or to another machine around the world, Steve frantically called out for his Alpha and gestured at the leaving ship.

“DIANA!”

Quickly, Diana realised what the issue was and grabbed her lasso, twirling it in the air and throwing it towards the ship. As it caught on the back-end of the vehicle, Diana attempted to pull it towards her, preventing it from escaping.

Meanwhile, Superman rushed over to J’onn and Lex (who had gone over to check on the Martian in curiosity), crouching in front of them and shielding them from a new bout of laser blasts. Twisting around, he used his own lasers to cut a hole in the machine and crush the shooters, with the sun burning any stragglers.

“Nice…” murmured Lex, shooting at another couple invaders who were getting too close, “… do you remember when that just used to happen when you were- “

“- Lex. Not now.” Clark scolded, despite the shy smile on his face.

As Superman checked over J’onn, Diana grunted when she was forced to block an oncoming shot from the ship, releasing her grip on the lasso. As soon as the lasso fell from her grip, Hawkgirl flew after the ship, cracking a hole in its side as Diana went to catch the lasso and pull the ship away from the Mothership.

With another few smashes of Hawkgirl’s mace, the ship exploded, exposing the invaders and Imperium to the sun just before it lost its flight capabilities and fell back against the machine, crashing through the roof…. Directly above Batman.

Before the vigilante could react, there was a gust of wind as the Flash moved him out of the way. As the ship made impact with the ground, Flash noticed how Batman frowned at him.

“Hey…” the speedster shrugged, “… We’d hate to lose you again.”

Due to the crash, the machine was starting to break apart, with the Flash shielding himself from the rocks and goo. “Maybe we’d better get out of here?!”

“Not without them!” Superman yelled, gesturing at pods that had been concealed in a chamber, each one occupied with an unconscious human. Using his laser, he cut through the pods, freeing the humans as the rest of the team (including Steve and Lex) attempted to take out the remainder of the invaders. 

“Flash! Give me a hand!”

Flash zipped over, reaching over to lift one of the unconscious people into his arms…. Only to find his hands covered with goo. “Fascinating…” the scientist in him muttered.

“Now Flash!”

“The whole place’s about to blow!” announced Hawkgirl as all the humans were placed in a group together.

Quickly, Green Lantern flew over, “Everyone stick close together!” Surrounding them (and Batman and Flash) with a green bubble, he lifted them into the air as they flew out of the ship. With Superman carrying Lex and Wonder Woman carrying Steve, the whole group quickly made their escape, managing to get to safety just as the machine exploded, sending shock waves throughout Star City.

With the destruction of the machine, the sky quickly cleared once again and the Mothership quickly decided Earth wasn’t worth it, disappearing into the depths of space.

“Not that this isn’t impressive…” sighed Steve, “… but can we get down from this building? I can already sense how much paperwork this is going to generate.”


	8. A New Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor (HELL YES!) I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)
> 
> With this chapter finished, you guys have a choice. Should the next part be about Aquaman or should it focus on Hal Jordan?
> 
> Please vote in the comments and reviews 

“This is Snapper Carr. In the aftermath of the Star City melt-down, most of the invaders have retreated from Earth. Superman and a team of the other heroes, including Flash and Wonder Woman, have driven out the remaining pockets of resistance, helping to restore order and peace around the world.”

On the screen, there was footage of the heroes taking out the remaining invaders, before the setting changed to a military press release.

“Despite the victory…” continued Carr, “… some are warning that we should remain vigilant.”

“We got lucky this time.” Exclaimed General Wells, “What will we do if the invaders ever return?!”

In the Bat-cave, Batman switched off the news report, frowning as he realised that the General was correct…. They needed a defence system.

“Alfred…” he began, speaking into a communicator, “… how much do we have in the Wayne Enterprise back-up funds?”

“…. Enough to buy a few small islands Sir. Any hope this is for a dowry?”

Bruce Wayne rolled his eyes as the exasperated tone in his butler’s voice, “No, something more… work-related. Can you set up a meeting with Lex Luthor? I think we have a common interest.”

“Between him and you? Or him and Batman.”

“Both…. It should be quite the shock for him.”

……………………………………………………………..

“What do you mean Batman is Bruce Wayne?! Exclaimed Clark as he and Lex lay in bed, with Lex frowning at the phone he had just received an anonymous call from, “How do you know?”

Lex rolled his eyes, “You are too nice. You could have used your X-ray vision to look under that cowl…. I used a bit of detective work. Think of a person in Gotham rich enough to afford all of Batman’s gadgets and vehicles, who owns a company that could make these things, who lives a relatively private life… and who has the motivation for it. The only logical explanation could be Bruce Wayne.”

“…. Are you going to say anything to him?”

There was a brief silence, before Lex shook his head. “Not unless I really need to…. Let him think he still has this secret. I have a meeting with- MMMPH!”

Clark smirked into the kiss, gently pinning his omega against the mattress. “That…” whispered the alpha, “… is surprisingly decent of you.”

“It does happen sometimes…. Wil this happen every time I’m good?”

“Hmmmmm, maybe… maybe not. You should just try being good all the time.”

Lex smirked at this, “You like it when I’m a little bit evil though.”

“I can neither confirm, nor deny this.”

“…. The right answer is, ‘oh no Lex, you’re never evil!’”

“You walked into an alien ship, wearing a skin-tight suit and saved me…. And then you told me I couldn’t touch when everything was alright. You just walked away…. Evil!”

“Guilty as charged.”

As Clark continued to scent his omega, he suddenly stopped. “Why were you with Batman?”

“I was waiting up for you, and he suddenly appeared in the bedroom! He knew I had… specialist weapons on the LexCorp budget, and wanted some help. So, we went to the lab, just before we headed to Star City…. I really want a jet like his.”

“What about Steve?”

“… Batman was a bit cruel then.”

…………………………………………………………….

“- He grabbed me and pulled me into the dark!” exclaimed Steve as he and Diana lay in bed together, “So, of course I struggled because I thought something bad was going to happen…. it was only when I started trying to stamp on feet, that he revealed who he was. And I know Batman found it funny”

Diana clearly found it funny as well, as she chuckled behind her hand.

“Don’t laugh! I was scared for my life!”

This was the straw that broke the camel’s back, and Diana couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling out as Steve pouted.

“I-I’m sorry….” She gasped, “…. I-I shouldn’t laugh!”

“Damn straight…. You should make it up to me.”

Diana immediately took the hint, and pulled Steve on top of her. “Does my omega need some comforting?”

“… Yes. I’ve just survived Batman, meeting Lex Luthor and an alien invasion!”

Moving her hands to Steve’s rear, Diana gripped it and arched her body, pushing their genitals together, which caused Steve to yelp and shiver in arousal.

“P-princess!”

“Ssh, shh, shh my omega….” Whispered Diana soothingly, “…. Just relax into it.”

“I-I-I- “

Steve yelped as he was rolled over onto his back, Diana crouched over him, looking like a powerful lioness…. Who had just caught her prey.

Leaning in close, nipping the side of Steve’s neck, Diana smiled at the small twitches and hisses he let out. “Feeling comforted yet?”

“I-I was p-pretty traumatised….”

“I understand Steve…. I completely understand. This might take all night, right?”

“Hera help me.”

…………………………………………

Months later, long after the conversation between Lex and Batman, Superman was standing in the result of their meeting, staring at the Earth down below.

“Incredible…” he whispered, turning to Batman (who was still sore that Lex had found out about his secret identity before he could tell the omega, and that Superman also knew), “… do your stockholders know about this Bruce?”

Bruce shrugged, “It’s buried deep in a line of other meaningless projects, well within the R and D department. This Watchtower will act as an early warning system for detecting any other invasions from space.”

“And it has a fully stocked kitchen!” announced Flash as he and Diana made their way towards the other two, both holding milkshakes in their hands, “Which as a speedster with a crazy metabolism, I fully appreciate! Milkshake?”

Superman chuckled, shaking his head as Flash thrust the cup towards him. “No thanks.”

As Wonder Woman slurped on her own milkshake, she couldn’t help but smile. “I believe I shall be adding this to the list of things I rather enjoy from Man’s world. It’s up there with Steve and Ice-cream…”

Zipping next to her, Flash beamed. “Stick with me Princess. I can show you the ropes…. We can double date with our partners!”

“Double date?”

“Yeah. You and Steve, and me and my wife will go out together…. Dinner maybe?”

“That sounds…. Lovely.”

“It’s an impressive installation….”

Everyone glanced up as Hal and Hawkgirl slowly descended from the ceiling.

“…. Most impressive. But what’s it got to do with us?”

There was a brief silence as Batman gestured for Superman to take the lead.

“I was thought I could protect the world alone…” sighed Superman, “… but I was wrong. Working together, we saved the planet, and I believe that if we stay together as a team, we can truly be a force that could work for the ideals of peace and justice.”

Flash grinned at this, “Like a bunch of Super-friends?”

“More like a…. Justice League?”

“…. That’s really corny, but the big guy has a point. With all of us standing behind it, it just might work. Count me in!”

“And me.” Hal joined Superman and Flash as Hawkgirl followed on behind.

“Me too.”

Diana took a couple more seconds to decide, before she nodded and also joined the small group. Now there was only one person left.

“And you Batman?” asked Superman, a welcoming smile on his face.

“… I’m not really a people-person, but when you need help, and you will… call me.”

“Understood. Then we’re all agreed?”

“Wait…” Diana glanced around, “… J’onn’s not here.”

“Yeah, where is he?”

At the Flash’s question, Superman scanned the ship, almost immediately spotting J’onn on a control deck high above. Silently, he flew up there.

“J’onn. Are you alright?”

“…. My family and friends are long gone. I am the last of my kind.”

Superman nodded in understanding, placing a gentle hand on J’onn’s shoulder. “I know the feeling.”

“Now Mars is dead, and I am all alone in the universe.”

There was a brief moment of silence, before Superman sighed. “J’onn… I know we can’t replace your family, but we’d be honoured if you could learn to call Earth your home.”

As Superman smiled at him, J’onn couldn’t help but smile back.

“C’mon…”

Together, the pair went back down to the rest of the team.

“You know…” Flash sighed, “…. Some epic music should really be playing right now.”


End file.
